Operation Market
Operation Market is the 4th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It introduces an new team, MG Team and shows the basics of squad controls, tactics and collectibles. Summary With the gliders on the ground, the operation is ready to roll. Plot Baker and his team gather together for their briefing. They have two objectives, securing the landing zones for Operation Market and meeting a Dutch contact in nearby farmhouse. Baker, Jasper and Connor forms a team to meet up with the contact while the rest secure the landing zones nearby. They cross the field and arrive at the farmhouse where the contact was waiting. He introduce himself as Nicolaas and gave them map on German positions for Baker to clear before leaving as he worried about his son. Baker and his MG team engage the Germans and push forward, where they eliminate the Germans in the farm, farmhouse and finally the field. Baker and his team arrived at 502nd PIR drop zone where they meet Mac, Baker's old boss and Cole. Cole ordered Baker and his men to secure one of the landing zone and the jeep waiting for them is Zano and his team. They soon join together and headed to the landing zone where they saw a glider crashed with both wings lost to the tree while landing. Baker and his team fought the Germans who were also fighting the glider infantry who survived the crash. After a serious firefight and wave attack by the Germans, Baker and his team managed to secure the landing zone and headed to the road where the platoon jeep are waiting. Red told Baker new orders from the 506th PIR where Sink order them to go to Son with the Regiment. Soon, the platoon headed to Son to secure the bridgehead at Wilhemina Canal. Baker also narrate about Corrion wanted his promotion as well. Objectives Secure LZ 'W' * Follow Your Compass * Locate Dutch Resistance * Eliminate German Patrol * Clear Germans from Farm * Clear Germans from Farmhouse * Repel German Counterattack * Patrol to Landing Zone * Defend Glider Crash Site * Rendezvous with Hartsock Checkpoint * Landing Zone 'W' * Germans in the Farm * Cleaning House * Counterattack * Along the Road * Gilder Infantry Transcript All the men of the 3rd Squad have gathered for their briefing with Baker giving commands to his men. Baker: Alright, we have a twofold objectives here: Secure the landing site for the incoming gliders-- that's you Sam and Zano too and we have to get a report from Nick somebody. He's Dutch Resistance near a farmhouse somewhere around here. Dawson: Is it that farmhouse? Dawson point his face towards his direction towards the nearby house seen in the background'.' Baker: Yeah, that's it. That's me, Jasper and Connor. We'll bring the MG. Hop to it! With this briefing done, Baker, Jasper and Connor head down the field to approach the farmhouse where they will meet their contact while the rest of the men go and secure the landing sites with the other units. As they approach the field, they saw some sheeps and some farm equipment including a supply drop by the gliders. They then approach a small path which later their contact had shown himself from the corner and introduce himself. Nicolaas: Hello, I am Nicolaas and I will try to be of help. Here, I have prepared a map. It is not a lot, but I managed to find some German positions. Quick, we haven't much time. Jasper: Whoa! He speak good English. Nicolaas: Um, Yes, I do. We must be very careful. There are Germans on the other side of the wall. Now, I must get back to my son, Pieter. He wants to run away and fight very badly and if I don't return home soon ... I'm afraid he will do exactly that. Nicolass soon leave the area quickly through the fence behind the building. Baker uses the map to see the Germans position that they are facing. Soon, he order his men to take cover behind a wall and they do it sneakily to not gather any attention to the Germans. Once the Americans are in their place, they immediately open fire which caught the German by surprise and kill all of them. Another team quickly enter the scene but immediately suppressed by Jasper's machine gun. Baker use this opportunity to flank the enemy and eliminate them while his team take down the rest. After fighting many Germans in the area, Baker and his team exited the area and went to the nearby landing zone where he encounter Mac, his old boss and the rest of the 502nd PIR. Mac: Baker! Matt! I'd heard they'd put you guys on recon. Can't say I figured you'd be waiting in our DZ. Mac soon talk to his officer, Cole who had fought in Normandy with the 101st. Mac: Sir! A few of these men fought at... Cole: Baker? Yeah, I remember. I'm not great with names, but I certainly heard yours enough D-Day. I could use a favor if ya'll are up to it. Division has a whole mess of gliders coming in to the south. I already radioed one of the jeeps to meet you here. Turns out the jeep that Cole called was Baker's team waiting for Baker but Zano made a scene by honking his jeep at other paratroopers. Zanovich: In Holland, the horn still means get out my fucking way! Zano immediately noticed Baker and quickly apologize. Zanovich: Sorry, Sir. Holden: We're ready to move out whenever you are, Sergeant. It cuts to the next scene where Baker arrived in the new landing zone they have to patrol. Meanwhile, the team had a conversation. Holden: How solid is our intel? Do we know for sure there will be Germans attacking the gliders? Seems like a foolish move. Zanovich: We don't know for sure. That's why it's called 'recon'. Holden: Oh yes, I'm quite aware of the ramifications. We protect the brass by dying first. I understand. Zanovich: The Gospel according to Holden. Just as Zano made his joke, the glider soon arrived at the landing zone. However, it flied to low that it hit the trees which losing its wings and crash at the nearby field opposite on Baker's side. Baker and his team immediately run to the scene but they saw a squad of German patrol heading their way, Baker made an order to take cover and everybody to prepare an ambush for the Germans. After protecting the glider from German attack, the jeeps from Baker's platoon arrived to pick Baker and his team up to the next mission. Baker went to the side of the road to talk to Red. Hartsock: We managed to get all our stuff together after we linked up with Sink. He, uh, ordered us to follow him to Son with 506. Corrion in the other jeep screamed at Red Corrion: Tell him about the jeep. Red heard that reluctantly told what happened his own embarrassment episode. Hartsock: When we crashed, my jeep took a beating. Corrion: He hit a tree! Hartsock: Well, it wasn't steering right at the time. Corrion: Oh no! A conspicuously placed tree that could be a German in disguise. Take cover, men! I'll save us! Red done hearing Corrion sacarsm and order his men. Hartsock: Let's keep moving, guys! Soon, the platoon are heading to Son as part of the 101st operation and join Sink and the 506th assault. Meanwhile Baker thought about Corrion. Baker: Sam Corrion worked at a textile mill in Augusta, Georgia, before the war. I've never known him to complain or question an order I've given him. There's something wrong though-- It's there in his eyes. He's been passed up for a promotion to Sergeant three times, now, and I don't believe he'll abide by a fourth. Hell, he'd lead the whole damn army if he could. Chapter Ends. Characters * Colonel Robert F. Sink (Mentioned) * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole * First Sergeant Gregory "Mac" Hassay * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not speak) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock (does not speak) * Corporal Thomas Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Timothy Connor (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not speak) * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class James Marsh (does not speak) * Private First Class Dale McCreary (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class James Roselli (does not speak) * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell (does not speak) * Private Franky LaRoche (does not speak) * Nicolaas * Pieter (Mentioned) * Glider Soldiers * Sheep Squad: ** Corporal Lester ** Private First Class Bubbles ** Private First Class Fluffy Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 Teams MG Team: * Pfc. Jasper - M1919 Browning MG * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine Later: Assault Team: * Cpl. Zanovich - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5. Holden - M1 Garand * Pfc. McCreary - M1 Garand Recon Report The Plan: Market The first half of Field Marshall Montgomery's plan to invade Holland was given the codename "Operation Market". The operation detailed a massive airborne invasion to open the main causeway heading north from the front lines in Belgium, over the Nederijn River, and into the city of Arnhem. The airborne light infantry divisions would drop deep into enemy territory, where they would have to hold out against unknown German forces until armored support provided by the British 2nd Army arrived. The plan was certifiably risky, and completely unproven, but if successful, could just end the war by Christmas. The "largest airborne invasion ever assembled," Operation Market would require the whole of SHAEF's airborne reserve unit, the 1st Allied Airborne Army Corps. The Corps was comprised of the American 101st Airborne and 82nd Airborne Division, the British 1st Airborne Division, and the 1st Polish Parachute Brigade, totaling more than 150,000 soldiers and 10,000 aircraft. The Corps required five entire airfields throughout England as their staging grounds. An airborne deployment of this magnitude had never been attempted, and some wondered if it could even be pulled off at all. Each unit would be dropped into a separate region of Holland and expected to hold their part of the main causeway. The 101st Airborne would hold the Southern region, stretching from Eindhoven up through Uden. The 82nd would be just North of them, securing the road from grave up through the city of Nijmegen. Lastly, the 1st, providing support, would hold the main objective of Arnhem. A "Parade Day Jump" At 1300 hours on Sunday, September 17, 1944, the sky was clear and calm, the AA ground fire light, the situation perfect (as perfect as it could've been, anyway) for the largest airborne invasion in history. Guided in to the DZ's by the smoke flares and radar trackers laid out by the Pathfinder teams that dropped before them, the Parachute Infantry Regiments (PIRs) of the 101st Airborne dropped into the fields with minimal casualties and none of the bedlam and confusion that cursed the Normandy invasion. With experience from Normandy, the C-47 pilots of the 437th Troop Carrier Group kept their course under fire, and at the risk of life and plane, delivered their heroic cargo directly to their destinations. The pilots flew sometimes burning wrecks of airplanes straight over the drop zones, making sure the troops in the back got where they needed to go, even if it meant they themselves wouldn't be making it back to England. Thanks to the courageous efforts of these efforts of these valiant men, the 101st was able to quickly assemble once on the ground and move out to capture its immediate objectives. 101st Gilder Infantry The glider infantry of the 101st Airborne are the unsung heroes of the division. Unlike the paratroopers in the PIRs, gilder troopers didn't volunteer for their duty, and weren't regarded with the same "Superstar" status as their flashier counterparts. "All of the risk with none of the pay" was a common motto of these men, as even though their descent into the battlefield was every bit as hazardous as the men in the PIRs, if not more so, they didn't receive the "Jump Bonus" to their monthly pay that the parachutists enjoyed. The men of the 327th and 401st Glider Infantry Regiments (GIRs) rode into battle on Waco CG-4A Hadrian Gilders made of nothing more than canvas stretched over a rolled steel frame. The engine-less gliders were an easy target for anti-air guns, as their speed and maneuverability was low and their descent patterns frequently forced them into predictable circular flights over their landing zones. Even landing in the gliders was a dangerous endeavor, as gliders would often have to approach more quickly and more steeply than their construction could withstand, and although few landings were bad enough to cause many deaths, loss of plane and equipment or injury were frequent. Gallery Trivia * In the end cutscene, Corrion has a Staff Sergeant insignia on his uniform instead of a Corporal insignia. ru:Операция_"Рынок" Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters